Ness trip(s) to Aika Village
by Miu-ChiChan
Summary: Mayor Murabito and his secretary Isabelle invite Ness to a trip to Aika Village. He agrees. First it seemed to be a perfect, peacful village, but after he met a mysterious girl and decieded to search for her he changes his mind. After he made himslef clear what is wrong with the girl he deciedes to show her what hapiness is again. But the PSI-User has to get her trust first.
1. The mysterious girl

"R... Really? You want me to come with you two?", I asked suprised, really suprised. Isabelle, the secretary of Murabite, nodded and smiled at me. "The mayor wants to show you a village since you're his best friend. He also promised it to you, am I right?", she explained. I nodded.  
"So do you agree?"  
"Of course! I want to come with you! It would be a pleasure to me!"  
"Great! So tomorrow at 9:00 am we go by train. Try to be there at least at 8:45 am. Don't be late!", she told me and went off.  
Tomorrow my first visit in an Animal Crossing New Leaf village. I am so happy right now. And also excited. Tomorrow will be a great day!

The next day I got up at 6:00 am. Why? Because I couldn't sleep. I was too excited. And I had to absolve my 1 hour training at least today.  
I got ready, that means showering myself and put my causal day clothes on. Then I went to the trainingroom and... trained. Big suprise, right? *ironic mode off*  
After finishingthat it was 8.00 am.  
"45 minutes to go", I tought. What shall I do during the time?" I went up and down.  
"Ness!", somebody yelled suddenly. "We need your help!" I noticed and turned around. "Murabito?", I asked suprised. He ran to me. "What is it?", I asked him a bit confused. "Isabelle and I need your help with the cooking!", he explained like they were in trouble.  
"C... Cooking?"  
"Yes! We won't finish before 9 o' clock!"  
"But I don't know how..."  
"That doesn't matter! Just come!"  
And after that he grabbed my hand and brought me to the kitchen. And luck... I just had to fill and form the Onigiris. At least I was able to do that.

I had something to do at least. After we have finished we packed the food in the bags and ran to the train station. It was almost time. 8:50 am. At least we arrived in time when the train almost arrived. We checked in and the trip started.  
Nothing special happened. We three chatted together, had breakfast since we hadn't any early in the morning and... Chatted. I also asked which town we go to. And they answerd me it would be Aika Village. Actually an interesting name. It seems to be a cute or pretty town. At least that's what I could tell from the name. I hope I'm right. But after the train passed the tunnel it became a bit strange I have to say...  
I looked out the window again. "Did we travel to the other side of the world?", I asked after I saw it- It was dark outside. Very dark. "What time do we have here?"  
"Actually it is 12 o' clock. But here it is 4 o' clock in the morning. Like always", Isabelle told me. "4 O' clock?", I asked confused. She nodded. "But that means nothing Ness. Don't worry", my friend told me.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course I am. It's just a causal village like mine."  
"If you say so."  
But still I was a bit unsure if I should belive or not. 4 O' clock in the morning. And we travelled 3 hours. Never! Something isn't going right here... I think. I could also be wrong. But... I still had a bad feeling.

After a few minutes then we arrived at the train station. We went out of the train. Isabelle packed the lunchbags into the lockers and then we went out of the station. Like I excepted: It's still dark. It was hard to see something. I barely saw my hand or anything near me.  
"Well, then lets get going!", the mayor announced. "Ness, you can take care of yourself I think." I looked at him. "Don't we three stay together?", I asked him. He shook his head. "Isabelle and I have something to do here. We will be away for a long time. When we come back we also travel back. Show yourself around, okay?" I gluped, but nodded. If they have business to do then I won't stop then. They have to do and if they wouldn't I bet rhey would be in big trouble. Even if I have not a very good feeling with this.  
" 'kay then. See you later!", he said to me and went of with his secretary. I waved to them to say 'See ya later!'. When they were away I just stood there a while. Didn't know what to do. What should I do alone? I don't know anything about this village. Wait... Then lets discover it. This should be fun!  
It was decieded. I started to go. Even if it was dark I saw roses all around. I guess in the colours rosa, red and some of them were white. Also trees with... How they were called again? Oh, yeah. This were perfect peaches I guess. At least it looked like it. Also some foutains were there. What a pretty village! I want to live here. Why did I have worries?  
After I just walked and walked but then I reached a little house. Hey. I found someone who lives here I guess. Well then, I should enter!  
And that's just what I did. Entering the house. When I entered I heard a song... It sounded a bit awful in my ears, but also sad. Well ,maybe the person likes this music very much. That doesn't have to mean anything.  
I went to the living room. "Hello? Is someone there?", I yelled. No respond. I guess nobody. But I think the person won't have something against it if I look around. I won't make a mess or something.  
In the room was nothing really special... Except the music. There was a TV, a clock, a sink, a working counter(maybe a little kitchen), some cupboards, a table in the middle, some chairs around it... The only thing which was strange that there were three mannequis next to the table around a cake. Next to the cake was a present. The mannequi in the middle was dressed with a red head(mainly read, it was also a bit white), a santa-sweatshirt, a red skirt with white polkar dots and red shoes. Quit strange. Wanted the person to immitaed a birthday party? I don't know.  
After I looked a bit around I decieded to go upstairs. nothing really special there... At least I didn't notice.  
A normal room of a child. Some paintings in the middle and a doll. Mayn other dolls were at the side. Nothign much to say, except that this room belongs obviously to a girl. Does a family live here? I don't know.  
After I saw all rooms I went downstairs again and wanted to go but after I turned my head for the last time to the living room I saw someone. A girl. She had short, brown, messy hair and wore the same clothes like the mannequi. Who was that? Was it the person who lives in this house? Well, then I could ask her something about the village.  
I entered the living room again. I guess she heard the footsteps. She gasped and then turned around with a frighented look in her brown eyes. Her hands were folded infront of her chest.  
She said nothing to me. Just starred with the look. I also looked at her. We said nothing. Actually I wanted to say something but didn't brought something out for a few seconds. She neither. I just heared the song but didn't pay any attention now. My attention was just fixed on her. I had no idea why. It just was.  
I don't know if minutes or seconds have passed, I ignored the time at this moment too. I was too busy starring at her. I didn't know why. On one side it made me feel a bit dizzy, but on the other it felt a bit cold. What was wrong with me at this time?  
All of sudden she started to shake. Her whole body shook. Her look became more afraid. It became more obvious with the tears in her eyes. Was it because of me? I had no idea. It could be. But maybe something other.  
All of sudden she let a chair falling on the ground while she ran to the door and also pushed me aside. I fell on the ground too.  
"Hey! Wait a second!", I shouted to her but she didn't hear or didn't want to hear. She slammed the door open and ran away as fast as she could. I just watched her. I was to suprised to get up or follow her at this time. The door? It was still open. The fresh, cold air came into the room. I felt it.  
What was just going right now? I can't explain. Maybe I should search for her and ask. I want an explanation of this.


	2. Chasing

After a while I finally stood up and went out of the house. I closed the door behinde me. Who was this girl? What did she want here? Does she live in there? Or what is it?  
Well, fact is I have to search for her. But where should I begin? I didn't know this village at all! I'm a newbie! Just walking around isn't the best option.  
Wait... Maybe near the house first. Yeah, that should do for the moment.  
So I went around and looked everywhere near it. But no luck. She wasn't around. So I had to walk on then.  
I walked and walked but still didn't see her. Just the trees and the roses. "Where did she go? She can't disappear", I tought. I walked past a house of a villager near the beach when i suddenly heard a voice saying:"I love youkr momikqed. I... I mean I love my mommy."  
I stopped and looked suprised. Who was that? This voice isn't familar with me! I should watch who.  
I ran near the end which looked like a cliff(and probably is one) and looked down. I saw a grave. on the right was a rose. I didn't see which color but there was one. In the middle under the grave there was a piece of a cake. On the left was a Lollipop. Um... Okay? Who layed them there? Is it normal? Or maybe that was the food the person liked very much. Yeah, that's probably it.  
In front of the grave stood a girl. Wasn't this... Yes, it was! It was the girl in the house I saw! So she said this scentence!  
Did someone die from her side? Poor girl. I saw her crying. Her hands infront of her face. She didn't stop. I wanted to jump down to her but that would be a bad idea. How did she came here anyway? There was no bridge or you could go down... Oh yeah, I forogot. I even said this by myself: THere is the option to jump down. But how does she want to come up again?  
I gluped. I don't want to scare her or something but I also don't want to see her cry like that. I have to say something.  
I kneed down. "Hey", I began. Then she suddenly stopped. "Do you need help to get up here?" After this sentence she took her face out of her hands and looked up to me. I reached my hand to her.  
She just starred again. I smiled friendly at her. She said nothing. Just looked a bit suprised.  
But then she turned her head away and stood up. She went away, to the water. I stopped to smile and looked at her. I took my hand away and looked terrified at her. "No, don't!", I yelled to her. "You will catch a cold after you come out!" But she didn't listen. She still did. The was to the other side wasn't too long, but still...  
She swam to the other side as fast as she could. When she went out of the water she ran away as fast as she could.  
I jumped down near the grave. "Hey, wait a second!", I shouted to her but she didn't listen... Again. I had no choice... I had to... Wait... For what have I PSi-Powers? They will help! I just need one jump to get to the other end!  
And that's what I did. I jumped over the water and were on the other side of the beach. Now I have to hurry!  
I started to run. As fast as I could. And luck. I saw her again very soon. She also ran and sometimes looked behinde herself. When she saw me her look became more afraid and she ran a bit faster. Also me.  
A few minutes later we ran up, away from the beach and to the village. I still tried to catch her but also looked a bit around and was shocked of that what I saw.  
What happened to the perfect town? I saw a lot of holes and bushes. Some things layed on the ground and also some things were buried. But I don't now which... Not yet.  
She ran and ran and tried not to go over the places were was buried something. But I didn't... Not at one at least.  
When I wanted to go over it I suddenly fell into a hole. Not very deep, but I had to get out first.  
While this the gril kept running into a house. I climbed out and also ran to the house. From the outside it looked very new. A woman seemed to live here... Well, it was all pink. Maybe a friend of hers. I have to go in to find out.  
I first knocked. Nobody opened. Then I have to go in by myself.  
The door was open. I entered. I saw nothing... Not really. It was all dark. I just saw some... 'Exit' signs? What is going on? I should look arou... No! I have to look for the girl, no matter what!  
First I looked to the right side. This time there was an attic and a basement. I decieded first to go to the attic.  
I went upstairs. But there was nothing. Nothing special at least. A carpet which looked like grass, a wallpaper which looked like a sky a statue of a man and another one of a woman and a toy of a snake. The two human stautes stood before the apple, looked like they looked down to it. The snake stood next to it. Its face looked at it. Somehow I felt a bit peaceful in here. Maybe it was because the room itself, maybe the music which was playing. I was unsure.  
But no brown haired girl. So I had to went down to the basement.  
When I went down I heard music like... A party? Is there one or what? I don't know.  
I went down and hoped I find the girl again. When I was downstairs I saw a carpet which looked like a puzzel have been sloved and four tables full with food surounded by dolls like the one upstairs in the room of the child... Or the girl. It still could be.  
Anyway, not all of them had red clothes on. There were some with the colors blue, purple, yellow and green. One had also black clothes on. They all sat on boxes.  
"Dolls are celebrating something? How can it be?", I brought out questioning and looked around. No girl either. But there was something other... Behinde a doll with red clothes on was an axt. I was a bit suprised. What is that suppose to mean? I can't explain myself. Maybe a joke or scare jump. Yeah, it has to be one of these things.  
I sighed then. "No luck either. I think I should go", I said but then heard someone hitting the table. It was under it.  
I turned around. It was the first one from the right. I went to it and looked under it. And suprise... There was she!  
She rubbed her head like she didn't regonize me. I knew I had to get her attention!  
"Are you allright?", I asked. Suddenly she opened her eyes and... Do I have to say that she looked terrified? I think you already got it.  
Anyway... Her look became afraid again. Also again tears in her eyes. She wanted to run away, take another 'exit' of the table. This time not! Sorry.  
I grabbed her sleeve as fast as I could. When sh tried to crawl out she couldn't. I still hold her. She releaized fast and then stopped.  
"Please don't run away. I won't hurt you", I explained calm. She shook her head.  
"I really won't." She shook her head again.  
"Please belive me." Head shaking again.  
"Can you answer me in a sentence?" She shook her head.  
"Why?", I asked her, sounded a bit upset know, but a little, very little bit. "Because I cafenfondkfoi", she answerd suddenly. "Again. Because I fnfnfrnfkn." I looked at her a bit confused. What did she do? Can't she talk? But how... I think I understand, but it still was confusing.  
"You can't bring out a whole sentence without saying randrom letters later. Am I right?", I asked her and calmed down while that. She nodded. "Then I'm sorry. But still, even if you want to run away, promise you don't? I also won't hurt you. That's my promise", I told her. She just looked but nodded then. Then I let go of her sleeve and stood up. I went aside so she could come out. She still looked a bit scared at me, even tried not to look in my face but this time didn't try to run.


	3. This girl is called

We went upstairs outside the house. There were three rooms which I still haven't seen yet but it's okay. If I go around now this girl would try to run away again. And I don't want that now. I want to talk to her.  
We stood in front of the house. "So, what's your name?", I asked her. She just looked at me. Her eyes said:"I can't tell you because I can't speak probably except a few sentences."  
"Umm... Let's go to the beach then", I suggested. "There you could write it down. Or can't you write either?"  
But she just nodded and all of sudden took my hand. I looked questioning but she didn't replie with any reaction. She dragged me to the beach. I guess she had the feeling if she doesn't take my hand she would run away like she wants it. But she told me she wouldn't.  
It wasn't a long way to the beach. When we arrived she took her hand away and sat down. "So... What's your na...", I wanted to ask but got interrupted with:"Tanoshi yume wa sugu owaru?" I looked at her. What did she say? What has that to do with something? Which language is this? I don't understand.  
"Umm... Is that your name? Then it's quiet long", I told her. She just sighed and began something to write in the sand with her index finger. Then she pulled me on my trousers lightly. She pointed to her writing in the sand. I was suppose to look at it.  
I ducked a bit since it was hard to read in the dark. It read:'Aika'. Actually... What a pretty name I have to say. For a girl like her it fits perfect.  
"Is it a short form for your real name? The 'sentence' before?", I asked. She shook her head. "Idoghgkt", she wanted to say something but then covered her mouth with her hands and looked away from me then.  
"Hey, what's wrong?", I asked her. Then she decieded something to write in the sand again. When she finished she allowed me to read. So I did. "Nothing. Idiot", I read. I was a bit shocked. I... Idiot? What...  
"What did I do wrong? How can I regonize if you speak in a language which I can't understand?", I asked her. Again sounding a bit furious. She answerd per writing again. I read then:"You don't understand the language? Sorry, I didn't know." Then she turned her head to me again. I didn't know why.  
"Didn't you notice?", I asked her. SHe shook her head. "Well, then I can't change that."  
After I said that there was a silence between us. She just starred at me. Even if I looked up to the sky a few seconds I felt it. Something doesn't want to change. I didn't know what. It felt strange I have to say. I was worried at one side, but on the other I had a bit fun hanging around with Aika to be honest. But I was still worrying. And I don't know anything from her, just her name! I can't understand really.  
Then I looked also at her. "What is it?", I asked her. She pointed at me. "You want to know my name?", I guessed. She nodded. "I'm called Ness", I introduced myself.  
She wrote it down. I just watched. She starred at it for a while. Then, suddenly, she turned the 'N' to a 'M'. Now it read:'Mess'. How does come that into her mind?  
She started to smile. But it wasn't warm, or a grin. Or like she was happy. It was a cold smile, full of sadness. It was easy to notice and I could even notice that. Also a few tears out of her eyes came again. Did I said something wrong with my name? Or what is it?  
"Mess...", she began. "Koko wa atashi no yume no naka. Mess koko wa atashi no yume no naka."  
With every single word in the language which I can't understand she spoke I got more and more confused. Did she want to tell me something? Or is she in her toughts? I don't know really.  
"What's wrong?", I asked her a bit worried and touched her shoulder. Aika noticed and slammed my hand away. Agains he wrote something and let me to read it when finished.  
"Don't touch me Ness! And I won't tell you!"  
"Umm... I... I'm sorry", I apologized and looked at my hand. It wasn't red but it hurted a bit. Actually how mean of her. But I still guess that she is afraid of me. That's why she did that. "Shall I go?" She shrugged her shoulders. "You don't care?", I asked carfully. She nodded but then sighed again. "Koe wa dare ni mo tdodokenai", she said and sounded disappointed. What did she say? I don't know. I had no idea. I couldn't guess either. I didn't understand. It was strange. Aika was strange. Also I felt strange. The whole situation was strange for me. What's wrong with me? I didn't know what I felt at this moment. Also what is wrong with Aika? Mayn questions plopped up in my head. Why can't she speak probably and if she does then why in this strange language? Why is she afraid and cries alway? Why she turned my name into 'Mess'? Why is she so cold to me? Was she always like this? Or did she become like this? Did something happen to cause this? If something happened then what?  
I don't know where I should begin. But there was no need to ask since I knew that this girl won't answer me.  
"Ness! What are you doing down there?", I heard someone yelling down. I stood up, turned around and looked up. There were Murabito and Isabelle! Have they done what they had to do?  
I looked to her for a short time. Also Aika noticed. She turned her head also around and looked a little bit shocked. But then I turned my head back to the mayor and his dog secretary  
"Come up right now!", he yelled at me. "We have to go now!" "Okay. But wait a few seconds. I just have to say 'bye'!", I yelled back.  
"To who?"  
"You see her!"  
"Who?"  
"A girl who lives at this town!"  
"Umm... Ness... Sure you didn't imagine things?", I sabelle suddenly interrupted us. "You're the only one down there." "No, I am not! Aika is there!", I explained, turned my head to the right and pointed there. But then I also was suprised. She was away. All of sudden. I looked suprised. "But one minute before she was here", I wispered to myself. "It can't be!"  
"Ness! Come up already!", Murabito told me. I had no choice. I had to go.

So I said nothing and went up to them. We went to the train station.  
"Are you sure there was someone?", Isabelle suddenly asked me at the train station. "Yeah, there was a brown haired girl. I saw her by myself and also talked to her!", I answerd straight. "You just imagined Ness", my best friend told me. "There is no girl with brown hair." "There is! I swear!", I disagreed. "I tought you know it since you visited this village once!"  
"I never saw someone like that or someone called 'AIka'. I'm sure she doesn't exsit."  
"Sorry to disagree with you but there was Murabito! Belive me already!"  
"There was no one called like that!"  
"Mayor! Stop to lie already! You also saw Aika and told me!", his secretary suddenly yelled furious. "So don't make up stories which aren't true!" He gluped. His body shook but then nodded.  
"Good", Isabelle sighed, but then put a smile on her face again. She turned to me. "So you also met her? How great. I hope you became a friend of hers and not like who ran away at first glance he saw her", she asked me. "Not directly friends but I talked to her", I answerd. "Better said we went to the beach and she wrote the answers she tought since she can just repeat one sentence and a few other in a strange language."  
"Oh I see. So that means you want to travel tomorrow alone?"  
"I never said that!"  
"So is that a no? The poor girl. She won't see you again."  
I sighed. "I never said I don't want. I actually want to", I explained. "I think poor girl is the right description for her. She always cries, is afraid of somebody and can't even smile in happiness. But I think she doesn't want." "Knew it. This girl is antisocial", Murabito interupted. "Better leave her alone."  
"No I don't want! I still have some questions to her which I want to be answerd. I want to come again."  
"So why don't you do tomorrow?"  
"Because she probably doesn't want!"  
My best firend starred at me and shook his head. "Ness...", he began very calm and layed his hand on my shoulder. SUddenly he starred at me serious, very serious. Now I was afraid of HIM. "Just do it and you get your answers! You go tomorrow again!", he suddenly announced and yelled at me. "I have said that and you have to do it!" "M... Mayor. Calm down. If your friend thinks it's the best we should leave him with that!", Isabelle tried to calm him down.  
"No we can't Isabelle!"  
"But..."  
"The mayor has spoken!"  
She stood there, a bit shocked, but then nodded. She wasn't very enthusiasted by this but what can she do against this? And so it was decieded... Tomorrow I had to go again. How much fun I will have... Obviously not. But it would be the best. I want my answers and I will get them. No matter what!  
Suddenly we heard a noise. The train! It arrived! "Now we should hurry!", the dog woman told us. We nodded and ran to the station. But for a short time I turned aroudn again. I had the feeling we were watched. But I saw nobody around. Well... Maybe this was imagination.


	4. The 'greeting' for the second visit

A new morning began. I got up a bit later than yesterday, but it wasn't very late. 8:00 am. 45 minutes to go. Some minutes get away just with showering and putting clothes on. Maybe I should grab something to eat very fast and then go. Yeah, that would be the best.  
So I did my daily routine and went to the train station I went with Isabelle and murabito yesterday. On the way I ate my 'breakfast'. The rest of the time I waited for the train to arrive. I didn't have to wait long. Maybe 5 minutes. Then my 3 hour trip began again. I saw the same like yesterday. Not very exciting this time.  
To be honest I was not excited to see this village again, not at all. Actually I also shouldn't be suprised. I am not really. But there was one thing I was excited about- To see Aika again. Why? I didn't know her really. Just her name and her look. Yeah, I want to know more about her, that means what happened to her but more not. So why? Why I was happy to see her again? Am I allowed to? I mean the description from yesterday, 'poor girl' fits. Shouldn't I feel sorry for her first? So why? Why am I happy? I can't explain to myself. Is that normal? Or what?  
During the trip I also couldn't think about something or someone other then Aika. Actually I wanted to prepare my questions like she doesn't really notice but I couldn't. So after three hours I arrived at Aika Village... With no result by myself. How am I supposed to talk to her now?  
I went out of the station, into the village. I saw trees with perfect peaches and roses again. The first side of this village. I knew it becomes messy at the other side. I wanted to start my 'walk' through the village when I suddenly heard a voice saying:"You really megnnghingfi ifgf." I frighented. That was...  
She came out of her hiding place. She hid behinde one of the trees. She was in my sight. Aika. How did she know when I arrive here?  
She went to me, but still tried to keep a little distance, but went closer to me then yesterday. I was able to touch her at least if she let me. But she doesn't so.  
Then she sighed. "Keishiki wa itsumo nigotteta. For you too heckempf", she 'greeted' me. How friendly of her. "Can't you at least say hello first?", I asked her. She shook her head.  
"So this time you came by yourself, correct?" She nodded.  
"But why? How did you know I come again? I don't understand." She pointed to her ears and then to the trees. I understood what that means. She heard it while hiding.  
"Why did you do that?" She shrugged. This time it meant:'No reason' or 'Explain by yourself' or... I don't know what goes on in her mind.  
"You wanted to hear if I come again tomorrow?" She nodded suddenly, but a bit hesitantly.  
"Did you want that I come again?" She shook her head, also hesitantly.  
"Then I can go. Like I said Murabito, I would force you if I stay. Then I go. Bye!", I announced and turned away but suddenly she pulled my shirt. I turned my head a bit around.  
Aika pulled it. She faced the ground. "Umm... Shall I stay?", I asked carfully. Suddenly he rhead went up again. This time she faced me directly. But she shook her head again. "Can I go then?", I asked carefully, again. She shook her head again.  
"Can you choose please!? Shall I leave now or not!?", I yelled a bit. But she just showed to fingers. "Both?", I asked her. She nodded.  
"Listen. I can't do both. Choose one." She shook her head. I sighed. "Well ,then I have an idea where I can decied if I leave or not. Number 1 or 2? Which do you prefer?", I asked her. THe tought behinde this? Easy. Aika has to choose one number. If she shows one finger, Number 1, I'll leave. That was the first question she answerd with a 'No'. If she shows two fingers again, Number 2, I'll stay because that was the second question where she said I shouldn't leave. I hope she doesn't find out.  
I waited for her answer. She had to think a bit. Okay, did she find out now or not? Or is it hard to choose a number? I have no idea.  
Suddenly she showed two fingers again. "Number 2?", I asked her. She nodded. "Then I'll stay." She looked at me shocked and gluped. Her face became a bit afraid again. At least that's what I have read.  
"Are you afraid becaue I am here?", I asked her. She shook her head a little bit. "Tanoshi yume wa sugu owaru!", she yelled at me. "Koko wa watashi no yume no naka!" Again this sentences. She said them also yesterday. Maybe she can't say other sentences, just this two. But what does she want to say? I can't understand really. Mainly because I can't understand the language.  
"But usually... Koe wa dare ni mo todokenai", she suddenly wispered and nodded then. "So do you agree?", I asked her. She nodded again. THen she went a few steps away from me, but stopped at one place and gave me a sign to come. "I got it. Also no touching, am I right?", I explained, even if it was for myself. She nodded.  
She stayed at the place where she stood, waited that I come to her and go next to her. That's what I did actually.

We went trough the village. That means we went from the nice to the messy. "Why do you want to talk with me all of sudden?", I asked her. I had many questions. Maybe she wants to answer them now.  
But she just shrugged.  
"No real reason or what?" She responed with a nod.  
"Well, if that's so can I ask what happened?" She shook her head one time.  
"You don't want to talk about it, am I right? Has it something to do with the grave?" She gasped for a short time. Maybe she was suprised of this statement, but nodded then. It would be a bad thing to make her cry. So I better don't bother her with asking. Slowly we arrived at the messy part of the village.  
"Do you want to show me something? If not it's also allright", I told her. But she nodded. I think this means she wants to show something. But what?  
Suddenly I saw her body shaking a bit. No, I felt it. Why? I didn't touch her at all. So why? Maybe she was very close to me now. I had no explanation of the sentences she spoke, what she wanted to say with them or why she suddenly TALKS to me. Yesterday she ran away like crazy and now... Look at this picture! She talks to me. Isn't something allright? Or what? I tought she doesn't trust me? ... Well, I can understand. We know each other since 24 hours. You wouldn't trust a person reall much you know at least one day.  
But why? Why all of sudden? I don't have to understand this. I don't have to understand her. Aika. Also this village. Don't have to understand. And guess I won't for a long time.  
We arrived at the messy part and went a bit into it. She pointed over the first bushes on the left but turned her head away. I looked over them and was a bit shocked. "I.. Is this...", I just borught out. She nodded. What I saw? A body on the ground. It was the one from a boy. He didn't move at all. Which meant he is... He is...  
"Have you done this?", I shouted at her. But Aika shook her head and tried to stand. But she couldn't. She fell on her knees and started to cry again. "I... I shgfnengoonfg", she sobbed a bit. Her body shook stronger and stronger. Is she afraid of something? Is this some kind of warning? Or what is going on?  
"Are you shocked too much?" She nodded.  
"Do you want to say you see it and remember it just seeing the dead body of the boy?" She nodded again. "S... Sorry. I... I wanted tmhgfmgfbi", she apogolaized or wanted to.  
"Isn't this the first time you saw it?" She nodded.  
"Could it be you try to warn me?" Suddenly she stopped to cry.  
"Is it why you were repellent to me yesterday?" Her head went up and she looked at me. Still with some tears in her eyes but she stopped to cry. I knew why she cried. She was afraid of something. Maybe because she didn't want that happen to me, even if we don't know each other really long. If that's the case it may have happened a lot times. A lot lot times. Well, but I even was shocked of the dead body.  
"Answer me right now! I want to know Aika!", I yelled at her. "Is that the reason you wanted to speak me!? Hey!" Suddenly she nodded.  
"Why haven't you said earlier!?" She pointed at me and then made a 'X' with her hands. It was a bit slow, but she did. I don't know why, but I had the feeling to understand her. This meant:'I tought you don't come back so easy.'  
"But if you heard yesterday you should know I would come again!",I shouted a bit. She shook her head. "Why did you thought that?", I asked. Suddenly she made some hand signs which i can't describe because they looked weird. But I didn't know, I just knew what it meant. This one said:'Because it's always like that.'  
I sighed. "Really. I don't know what do you want. I can't understand. Do you want that I go after this warning of yours?", I asked her. She nodded.  
"Well, even if it's hard for you... I won't. You won't answer me who it was so I'm gonna find out by myself. And what happened to you."  
She gluped for a short time and looked at me a bit shocked. She seemed to be suprised of this. I also had the feeling she wanted to scream:'No, don't because...' because what? I don't know which reason. But even if it would be a good reason I stay at my mind: I find out by myself what happened!


	5. Strange to Scary and Strange

After a short while I went on. I asked Aika if she wanted to come with me. But she just shook her head, stood up and ran away all of sudden. Actually in the same direction I wanted to go but well... I don't want to stop her. Even if I don't know what she wanted to do now. Maybe scare me more so I leave. But I won't.  
Oh, now I remember- The house where she hid yesterday. There were three rooms left I wanted to see. Maybe I get the answer in one of them. I want my answers right now! So I could understand what is wrong with this girl. Why she is acting like that. i understood what she wanted to say with her bodysigns, but the toughts behinde all this. I can't explain myself. Also this language. Well, I repeat it too much, but this things were the only ones which plopped up all the time. I want to know more. I need to know more!  
I went to the house. I just followed the path of the bushes. I won't come in any danger I think.  
On the ground I saw clothes. Sleeping clothes. In blue and in pink. What is that suppose to mean? At least luck that there were no more bodies. maybe they're burried or... I don't want to know what happened with them.  
I arrived. First I just starred. What will await me here except the party and the room with the statues? I have to go in to find out!  
I opened the door and entered. The 'labyrinth' was there again. At least it looked like it. I just had to jump over one chair and I could enter one of the two rooms on the left and on the right. I should start from the right, then go to the backroom and then to the left one. This should do and is the best... Maybe. I am a bit unsure.  
but it's decieded now. I jumped over the chair to my right and entered the room. It was a little bit dark but I was a ble to see where I am going. This room...  
On the back there were many owl clocks. The eyes moved to the beat of the clocks. On the ground were many red shoes like the mannequi and Aika wore them and also garbage backs. In the right corner were red, heart shaped ballons and a red rose armchair. This room was a bit strange for me. It was a bit scary on it's own. I felt like the owl clocks were watching me right now. I just heard the beat. More not.  
I went to a garbage back and kneed down. I touched it. "What's in it?", I tought. How they felt... It was kinda strange. I wanted to open one but then tought this is a bad idea if I would do. Even if I was curious. I didn't feel like real trash, but... No, I just don't look. This room is scary enough on it's own! I should go on!  
I jumped again over some chairs and entered the backroom. There was nothing special really at first glance, better said scary. It was a bit dark, but I still was able to see something. A lot dolls were in this room. Starring to the an empty wall. First I asked myself why. Maybe the person had fun doing this but after I also turned around and wanted to leave I gluped. Now I know why. On the backwall were paintings. But not just any paintings or harmless ones, no. These were paintings of... Of... Of... Eyes! And not just ones where you could see they're drawn! This were... Were... Hyperrealistic! Oh god! That's scary! Even if they were very, very good drawn. They were scary!  
I screamed a few seconds and then ran out of this room. "That was unexcepted. Jumpscare!", I gasped. I had to calm down first.  
After I really calmed down i heard someone enter the house. I frighented and hid. The person jumped over a chair and went... To the left room? The last room I have to enter! Who would enter it?  
After the person clearly entered I came out of my hiding place. I just looked at the last room... What will await me there?  
Again I jumped over the chairs to the left room. When I wanted to enter I heard someone yelling:"Like I would let that happen! Everyone who comes here has to die because they want to steal you from me!" I gluped. D... DIE!? What are the persons talking about!?  
"Too much? There never is too much! Everyone has to die one day!", I heard the voice yelling again. Very furious. "At least humans or other living things. I live forever. Hey, I just do it because I love you the most. You're very important to me." W... Who... Who is talking? What is he or she talking about? I don't understand. But well... Is hould enter now.  
I did. I heard that both gasped and looked at me. I was also a it suprised who I saw... Aika and one of the red dolls from the basement. they were... No, we were in a room full of Wheeles like you could see them in some shows with numbers. They all rotated. In the centre was an aquarium with a shark i it. The doll sat in fornt of it on a flower shapred table.  
Suddenly the look of the doll became a grin. An evil grin. I gluped for a short time. Why does she stare at me?  
"So you came on your own? How great. I almost wanted to force my Aika to bring you here", she explained. "Umm... What? Why do you can talk?", I just asked.  
"That doesn't matter. My question is why are you here? you were not suppose to come back."  
"I come back whenever I want it... Or Murabito."  
"Murabito?"  
"One of my friends forced me. But what is happening here?"  
"Oh, nothing, nothing. Hey, I know why you came. Questions?", the doll suddenly asked and... Smiled now? What's going on? "Well, if it's just that i change my mind. I want to answer them."  
All of sudden? I don't understand what's going on. It all comes out of sudden. What's going on here? That's a bit to fast. I can't follow anymore. I really can't! It's just the second visit and now it becomes so strange. I can't understand! I can't follow it all!  
Suddenly my body felt very heavy. I fell down on my knees. My head hurt a bit first. What's going on now?  
Suddenly I felt that my eyes had a cold look. I wasn't realizing what I was doing now or what i tought. I just heard a voice in my head which said:"Come to me. We will have some fun." I stood up and went to the doll. I saw her grinning like she had won. I couldn't control myself. Was I under control of something? I didn't know.  
A few steps left and I could touch the dolly. But then suddenly someone went between us and faced me... Aika!? What is she up to? Does she know what's going on?  
She looked at me, very serious. I looked at her but to be honest I couldn't regonize her. Everything accept the doll was blurred. At least I was able to regonize her outlines. Also the colours told me. I didn't say anything, just stopped. I looked behinde her. The dool now stood on the table and yelled something at hear. I wasn't able to understand since I couldn't hear anything around me. I heard nothing except the voice in my head who yelled now:"Come, come!" like a psychopath would say. Now I didn't even care about the surroundings. I don't know what was going on. Like I slept the whole time. I just listenend the voice which screamed:"Come!" Even if I was scared I wanted to go on. Someone told me to come. But Aika blocked the whole way so I wasn't able too. And didn't try either.  
But then it felt like I woke up at one moment. I felt something touching my lips. I didn't know what for a short moment because my eyes were closed when they became normal. I opened them slowly. And I was suprised in which situation I was now.  
I looked to the doll again. This one just stood on the table with a shocked look. But not suprised shocked. No. Shocked shocked. While I was more suprised. What... What does she do here? She can't be seriuous now, can she? Why... Why...  
Why did Aika, out all of people, Aika who knows me since yesterday, kiss me all of sudden? And also it was my first! Why!? Just, why!? Well, I never said it felt uncomfortable. No, it didn't. It felt very nice. But that's not the point! I still had to ask why did she do that? Even if I was in a trace... I guess, I didn't know. Like I said: I can't follow the things which happen here. But even if I was in a trace, why did she do that? She could have done other things!  
After a few seconds she stopped. I was still confused and looked like that. She was still grabbing my shirt but this time she looked at the red doll with a furious look in her eyes. She defently was mad or something. The doll just gluped. Seems like she didn't except that.  
But then, all of sudden, she pushed me out of the room. I fell on the ground, again by her. But this time she didn't do that because I blocked the way. No. She wanted that I leave as fast as I could. She then pointed to the door and went in again. I just starred.  
Really, I am confused now. What was going on? I was unsure. I can't explain really. It was all strange and scary at the same time. First the rooms, then in the last room I entered the doll which was able to speak, then the trance I don't know who caused it and the last point which was the strangest for me... Aika kissed me, pushed me out then and I guess wants me to leave. I don't know why she did that. It was all of sudden and I wasn't prepared. Maybe it was something which I could understand if I know what happened.  
But now I should follow what she 'told' me very strict and run out of the house. I even have a bad feeling by myself if I stay any longer in this.


End file.
